My Hero
by Blossom cat
Summary: Natsu protected Lucy from a job, so Lucy wanted to pay him back after he got himself hurt. While she's bandaging him up, she finds herself feeling guilty about what has happened. Can Natsu make her feel better? Or will her emotions get the better of her?


**A/N- Okay so I thought of this really cute story at the top of my head but I really wanted to write it out. I haven't read an idea like this yet so I'm hoping mine will prove to be unique. I mean...I hope it is anyway. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters**

* * *

"Natsu! Would you stop your squirming? I'm going to mess it all up!" Lucy scolded as Natsu flinched away from her. He whined slightly at the way Lucy slathered ointment on his cut on his arm. Her expression was concentrated as she grabbed her sewing kit. Once she grabbed a needle, he scooted back from her. Frustrating her quite a bit.

"I'm sorry Lucy but I can't! That's gonna hurt!" He moaned. She scoffed and grabbed his unharmed arm, pulling him back down to the ground.

"Yeah, well, that's your fault for stepping in front of me when I was fighting that explosion mage. He cut your arm pretty deep, it needs stitches right now. And usually, I would ask Wendy for help but she's way too hurt to fix you up." Lucy mumbled. In truth, she was feeling pretty crummy about the way Natsu got himself hurt over protecting her. If it wasn't for her incompetence, he would be fine right now. She sighed to herself and attached the thin string to the needle. She didn't notice the way Natsu paled. He clenched his pants with is other hand and stuck out his injured arm.

"It ain't your fault, I wanted to protect ya. I wouldn't of forgave myself if I didnt," He hummed, a small smile on his face. Lucy stuck the needle in harshly, getting Natsu to jump. "Ouch!"

"You're an idiot! I didn't want your help!" She growled, pulling the string through his skin and repeating the action. He winced in pain.

"Uh Luce? Maybe you shouldn't angrily try to stitch me up, you might kill me..." Natsu squeaked out. Noticing her aggression, she slowed down. Natsu sighed as the pain died down finally. "And besides, you may have not wanted my help, but you needed it." He cracked a smile, bring a small blush to Lucy's cheeks. She grumbled and looked down at his arm. Focusing on only that.

"I was worried..." She said, swallowing a lump in her throat. Natsu's smile dropped as he looked down at Lucy. The one thing his eyes attracted was her bright red ears. His head tilted to the side in confusion. Why was her ears red? And why was the sight of her body language making his hands clam up? He wiped his hands on his vest and chuckled nervously.

Wait. Why was he nervous? He opened his mouth to say something. Anything! But nothing came to mind and he shut it. Both mages sat in silence as she worked on his arm. He couldn't even feel the pain anymore. His mind was too focused on other things.

Lucy cut the string from the needle and double checked her handiwork. She nodded to herself and grabbed some bandages. She let out a shaking breath. His eyebrow raised at the way she fumbled with the bandage and ointment. He narrowed his eyes suddenly.

"...what?" He asked, voice husky.

She pointed to his vest shakingly. "Uhm- you, I need you to uh- to uh take off your vest." She wanted to slap herself for stuttering so much. Usually, it wasn't a problem for her to tell him to take off his vest whenever she patched him up. Why was she suddenly flustered now? Maybe because she practically confessed to how much she worried for him. Speaking of which, he never said anything about that.

"Oh! Oh, uh yeah..." Natsu coughed, hesitantly slipping off his bloodied vest and throwing it to the right of him. She examined the piece of cloth and nodded to herself.

"Later I'll wash some of your bloody clothes. I wouldn't want you walking around smelling like a crime scene." She giggled to herself, making Natsu roll his eyes. Sighing to herself with a smile, she squeezed some ointment onto her hand. Looking at his cuts and bruises, it made her frown once more. She touched his upper chest and began to rub in the medicine. He flinched once again at the pain.

"Damn, can you be a little more gentle? I'm dyin here." He chuckled, but the pain laced in his tone was evident. Lucy rolled her eyes, but slowed her movements. The tips of her fingers burned in a blush as her fingernails grazed his calloused skin. Natsu groaned under his breath at the touch. Fortunately for him, she hadn't heard anything.

"Natsu?" Lucy then asked suddenly. Snapping out of his daze, he shook his head and focused on Lucy.

"Yeah?"

"Can you promise me to be more careful. I appreciate what you did on that job, but I wouldn't forgive myself If you got hurt either. It was bad enough I had to give you stitches. And you'll probably scar now, I feel shitty y'know?" She muttered. But he had heard. He heard everything. He then laughed and rubbed the back of his head while she got up on her knees and began to wrap the bandages around his chest.

"Ah Luce, I don't mind scars! They make me look cool," his laugh became a soft smile. "And I can't promise something like that. If you're in danger, I'll do anything to protect you. Sometimes that requires being reckless." His gentle tone startled her. It was as if he really was stuck in that belief. She puffed up her cheeks in a pout.

"Then you have to let me protect you too!" She yelled, looking into his onyx eyes. Her face was red in embarrassment. Natsu found it cute. Shaking his head to rid himself of useless thoughts, his brain finally caught up with her words. His eyes widened.

Did she really feel so strongly about this? He didn't find it such a big deal. But, he guessed it made sense. She was a girl after all, and Happy said girls were really emotional about things like this, even if a guy didn't feel the same way. He gave her a smile.

"Sure thing Lucy, if it really means that much to you!" She gave him a wide smile and wrapped her arms around his bandaged chest. Air left his lungs at her tight grip. She was kind of hurting him.

"Thank you so much Natsu! It really does mean a lot to me, I want to save you just as much as you've saved me. It's the least I could do!" He raised a brow at this but didn't say anything. She held onto his for a little longer before stiffening up. She leaned back swiftly, her fingers pressing into his chest when she was caught off balance. "Sorry, sorry- forgot you were hurt!"

"Its fine really. Doesn't hurt that much anymore. Thanks for the help..." he trailed off, finally taking notice of her nimble fingers pressing securely onto his body. He gulped nervously and looked up at her. She was still on her knees, so she was only a few inches taller than him in that state. She tilted her head down at him and stared at him.

"Yeah, its no problem...anything for my hero." She said with a flustered smile. Lucy complimented herself in being so bold with her words. She couldn't help but smile wider when she saw Natsu falter for a moment.

"Hero?" He asked meekly.

"Of course," she said as she leaned her forehead onto his. "You always save and protect me from danger. How could you not be my hero? And I'm so grateful..." Lucy hummed. Natsu could help it, his cheeks set on fire as his eyes slowly began to close. Lucy's opened slightly. They locked eyes, smiles set on their face.

"Well," he muttered as he leaned up slightly, his lips only centimeters from hers. "If I'm your only hero, I guess I can accept it..." Lucy giggled at his words and began to also lean down to his. They were so close. Breaths mixing together to create a certain atmosphere. Natsu glanced down at her lips, so soft...

"Lucy! Is Natsu here!?" Happy hollered, his body visible in the doorway. Gray and Erza were also standing behind him. Lucy's eyes widened considerably as she practically jumped away from Natsu. Natsu was also in such a surprise, that he had to put his hand over his heart to try and calm it down. He wouldn't be surprised if he had a heart attack right now. He turned his head to the intruders and stared at them while their mouths were hung open.

"Uh, did we come at a bad time?" Gray muttered awkwardly. Lucy stood up incredibly quickly and smoothed down her skirt.

"N-No, no, of course not. I was just bandaging his face. He's so impulsive isn't he?" Lucy laughed. Sweat poured down her face as Erza and Gray crossed their arms.

"Yeah you were patching him up alright, but I think you're supposed to use your hands instead of your lips." Gray snickered, along with Erza. Happy was just in shock. He didn't bother to tease the two.

"Shut up Gray! I-I was just using a method my mother taught me!" Lucy stuttered. Natsu even slapped his forehead at her obvious lie. Though he chose not to get into the conversation. He'd rather everyone just act like he was invisible.

"I mean I've heard of kissing wounds to make them feel better, but I'm pretty sure Natsu doesn't have bruises inside of his mouth." Gray laughed. Erza couldn't help it when she bursted out laughing. Lucy puffed up her blazing face as she clenched her fists. Just as she was about to say something, Happy interrupted her,

"Wait till I tell Mira about this!" Happy announced, flying out of Lucy's apartment. Gray and Erza running after him. Lucy gasped and looked at Natsu with wide eyes. Natsu then stood up along side her.

"W-Wait Happy!" They yelled simultaneously.

* * *

**A/N- I really like how this turned out. I had so much fun writing this, I think this has been one of my favorites to write so far. So thanks for reading!**


End file.
